


Drama

by Magestii



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 20:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12967542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magestii/pseuds/Magestii
Summary: Akko decides that it's time to put on a school play. Things quickly get very, very out of control, and when Diana is assigned the role of Akko's love interest, it causes both of them to question their relationship as friends and peers.IDEA from tumblr user azurathemagician's awesome art!! It can be found here: https://azurathemagician.tumblr.com/post/168363188636/i-was-thinking-about-an-idea-in-where-akko





	Drama

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own ANY of the works mentioned in this fic!

“What is the meaning of this?” It was, of course, Diana Cavendish speaking as she pointed to a large flier that had been posted on the nearby wall. She was addressing Akko, who seemed to be very proud of herself.

“It’s a play!” she explained giddily, “every school does them, and they’re always super fun, so I thought we should have one, too!” Diana had always enjoyed the thought of being in a play. Was she going to let Akko in on this fact? No, no she was not. Instead she scoffed lightly, narrowing her eyes a bit.

“And who, pray tell, is directing the play?” asked Diana. Schools had a way of just throwing random people in charge of theatrical performances, which Diana just knew would result in a poor outcome, regardless of how hard the students worked.

“Chariot offered to do it herself!” exclaimed Akko, “she’s got TONS of experience staging entertainment, so she’s definitely the right person for the job! Ohh, I’m so excited!” the young woman began monologuing as Diana stood there, “I’ve seen loads of plays before, but never a magical one! This is gonna be great!”  Diana paused. Admittedly, it did sound like something that she would be interested in, and so she decided to inquire further.

“I see,” she said, “and what, exactly, is this play going to be about?” Akko just grinned and pointed to the poster.

“It’s right there, silly!” she exclaimed, “Snow White and the Seven Dwarves! I’m gonna try for a lead role!” Sucy and Lotte had appeared silently next to them and were watching the whole endeavor.

“I don’t know about being in front of people… I’m a little nervous,” said Lotte.

“You can be on stage crew like me,” offered Sucy, grinning evilly, “ _ I’m _ going to be in charge of making the _ poisoned apple… _ ” Lotte looked very concerned.

“Sucy, you aren’t actually going to poison the apple, are you?” she asked. Sucy just laughed menacingly under her breath, and Lotte began fretting over her as Akko’s attention was grabbed once again by Diana. 

“Well, Akko,” said Diana, “I’ll have you know that as your rival, I fully intend to pursue the lead role as well.” Akko looked surprised, and then defensive.

“Oh, it is  _ on _ !” she exclaimed, grinning. She was, in all honesty, very excited to be competing with Diana again, and she saw the girl offer an amused smile that was just barely noticeable. If being her ‘rival’ made Akko so happy, then so be it, she decided. With a brief “goodbye,” she was off. After all, she had to prepare a piece for the audition and look into the role that she wanted.  

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

At the audition, Akko was super excited to show off what she had prepared. She had to audition on stage, in front of all of the other people who were auditioning, but she couldn’t have cared less. They were all her friends, and she had prepared herself to perform for an audience. She was gunning specifically for the character of Snow White, and so she had chosen to audition with a song that fit her character. Her chosen song was “Only Us” from the musical Dear Evan Hansen.

Diana, waiting for her time to take the stage, couldn’t help but get into the music. She had to admit, the girl had an amazing voice, and she was so perfectly expressive when she sang that it made Diana want to genuinely believe her every word. She hadn’t been expecting this much talent and experience from the normally scatterbrained girl, and she realized that she was right for preparing herself as much as she did. As Akko completed the chorus, it was clear that she was finished. That’s right, they weren’t supposed to audition with entire songs. Everyone, including Diana, clapped in support of their friend, and Akko’s previously lovestruck expression was replaced with one of goofy bashfulness as she left the stage, taking a seat with Sucy and Lotte. They weren’t auditioning, but they were there for moral support. Lotte seemed amazed, and Sucy was just her usual, completely unphased self.

Hannah and Barbara gave it their all, and Diana applauded them for that. It was clear that they had tried hard, but they didn’t have as much experience as she -and, evidently, Akko- did, so they did mess up at critical points in their songs. Still, she had to admit that they put on a good show. Then there was Croix, who was auditioning for the part of the evil queen. She blew everyone away with her performance of  “Pitiful Children” from Be More Chill, which she had transposed into her alto range. Honestly, she was so convincing in her delivery that it gave Diana chills.

When it was Diana’s turn to go up, she was able to go fearlessly, Hannah and Barbara cheering her on before she was even on stage. She had decided to audition with something ambitious, a song that many people often tried and failed miserably at auditioning with. It was, of course, “Defying Gravity” from the musical Wicked. She started with the lyrics “something has changed within me…” in order to surpass the need for two voices. Her voice worked perfectly with the role, and as an added bonus, she actually got on her broom and flew once she reached the chorus, not missing a beat or faltering in pitch. Upon the completion of her segment, the entire auditorium erupted with applause, including -of course- Akko. She was the final of the students to audition musically, and so next, it was onto reading bits from the script. 

Akko ran up to her afterwards.

“That was really great, Diana!” she exclaimed, eyes lighting up, “I’ve never seen Wicked performed by an actual witch!” Diana smiled a little.

“Thank you, Akko,” she said, as reserved as ever, “I quite liked your performance as well. I have to admit, I didn’t expect you to be so devoted to your character. I think you may be a worthy opponent.”

“Alright!” cheered Akko, throwing her hands up in the air in celebration. She was promptly shushed by the director and assistant director, and she apologized profusely, returning to her seat. Diana watched her go, cocking an eyebrow in contemplation, before also returning to her seat, where Hannah and Barbara babbled on about something or other. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Croix’s monologue shook Diana to the core. She read it with such anger and conviction that Diana genuinely believed that she wanted what her character wanted. She had been reading Daniel Plainview’s monologue from “There Will be Blood,” and it was fair to say that every student in the audience was sufficiently weirded out as their professor concluded her monologue about how she wanted absolutely no one besides her to succeed because of her sheer hatred for the human race. She was definitely getting the role. 

Akko went up with a bit from “[Catherine (The Great] Dictionary Girl),” one in which she tried to convince the audience of her genuine love for Patrick Yorland. The piece was childish and romantic, but utterly naive, which was perfect for the role of Snow White. It also, admittedly, fitted Akko’s real personality just as well. Diana couldn’t help but get a little annoyed hearing her go on and on about some boy. It was too realistic, and painfully similar to the conversations that she had to endure whenever Hannah and Barbara got started on the topic of Andrew. 

When she went up, she knew immediately what she wanted to do. Akko could be childishly romantic, but Diana herself knew that she could express a romance that felt genuine to the audience. She had chosen to read from “John Singer Sargent and Madame X,” using Amelie’s monologue when she tries to seduce Sargent into getting married. She was able to be perfectly convincing, and Akko found that her face grew slightly warm at the way that Diana seemed to be addressing her specifically. Once it was done, she left the stage after the applause died down, and Chariot watched her pensively, before smiling and writing something down. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

After callbacks, which had followed a similar format to the original auditions, the cast list was finally released. Diana had been sleeping quite soundly when she awoke to two terrified screams. Used to it at this point, she didn’t shoot up in bed, but rather, she sat up slowly, looking around for the two girls that had, without a doubt, produced the noise. Laying eyes on them as they stood in the open doorway to their dorm, she cocked an eyebrow quizzically.

“What’s the matter?” she inquired. 

“It’s horrible!” screamed Hannah, falling dramatically onto the couch.

“Just terrible!” Barbara agreed, joining her.

“What is?” Diana asked again. She was used to this, and she knew that they would speak when they were ready. 

“Akko got the part!” exclaimed Hannah, Barbara nodding in agreement. Well, good for her, Diana reasoned. She narrowed her eyes contemplatively. She was a little disappointed at the loss, but honestly, she could understand how Akko had gotten the part. 

“Oh, I see,” said Diana, “and what did you two get?”

“Ensemble!” they wailed. 

“Well, what’s wrong with that?” asked Diana. Both of them paused for a moment, and Hannah sniffled.

“It isn’t bad?” asked Barbara.

“Of course not,” responded Diana, “everyone gets cast as the ensemble at some point in their lives. You’re the ones who really make the musical, your voices are crucial for supporting the others.” 

“Oh,” said Hannah.

“I guess I’m okay with that,” reasoned Barbara. Diana nodded.

“Sometimes, if you don’t quite suit the role, it doesn’t matter if you’re extremely talented,” she continued, “the director will choose someone who they can see in every aspect of the role. That doesn’t mean that  they’re more talented than you, I’ve even seen actors whom I look up to put in ensemble in the past, it just means that she fit the role better than any of us did.” Hannah and Barbara nodded.

“Oh, alright,” said Hannah. Diana got out of bed, preparing herself for the day ahead.

“Did either of you happen to notice if I got a role?” she asked.

“Of course you got a role, Diana!” scoffed Barbara.

“And what was it?” asked Diana, grabbing the books that she would need and preparing to head outside.

“You’re the prince!” exclaimed Hannah. Th...the what..?

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Diana, for the first time ever, was late to class. Akko looked around for her, but she didn’t see her, Hannah, or Barbara in their usual seats.

“I wonder what’s up with them?” she asked. Sucy shrugged, and Lotte furrowed her brow in confusion.

“I don’t know,” she responded, “it isn’t like them to be late…” 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“D-Diana?! Diana come on, we’re gonna be late!” Hannah and Barbara stood at either side of Diana, who stood completely frozen at their dorm exit. She wasn’t even blinking, just glaring into space. 

“What do we do?!” whimpered Hannah, “We’re already late to class at this point!”

“Uh, uh…!” Barbara rushed around, trying to find something. She eventually came to a vase of flowers, which also contained water. 

“Should we..?” she asked, lifting it up. Hannah gulped.

“I… I guess… we have to..?” she responded, “Diana, come on, snap out of it!” No response. Hesitant, Barbara approached with the vase of water, having removed the flowers.

“Diana, if you don’t move, we’re going to have to dump this on your head!” whimpered Hannah. No response. She looked to Barbara, who looked just as nervous as she was, before dumping the entire contents of the vase on Diana’s head. The girl jumped to life, shaking her head in surprise and sputtering.

“W-Hannah-Barbara-” she managed, “What are you doing?”

“We’re really sorry!” exclaimed Barbara, “you just stood there, you weren’t moving! We’re gonna be late to class, we didn’t know what to do, please forgive us!”

“Class?” Diana looked up to the clock on the wall, before balking and running outside. It was the first time that she had ever been late to class. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“And so, if you place the picture at the bottom of the cauldron and begin to mix in the toad’s blood-” The door quietly opened, and Diana stepped inside, followed by a sheepish Hannah and Barbara. All of the eyes in the room were trained on them as they walked to their usual places, sitting down. Akko was caught between deep concern and just bursting out laughing, as Diana looked as if she had just jumped into a river. The professor had no idea how to deal with this, and so she just continued her lecture.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Once class was over, the students flooded into the courtyard. People kept congratulating Akko, but she had no idea why. Not to mention, Diana was avoiding her with a passion. When she looked to Lotte and Sucy for an explanation, Lotte just looked nervous, and Sucy shrugged, smiling.

“Diana’s just nervous because she’s gonna have to kiss you,” said Sucy. 

“What?!” demanded Akko, blushing suddenly, “why would she do that?!”

“Haven’t you checked the cast list yet, Akko?” asked Lotte, “everyone’s seen it by now.”

“Cast list?” asked Akko.

“For the play,” explained Lotte, “you got the part of Snow White!”

“WHAT?!” Akko grabbed Lotte by the shoulders, jumping up and down in excitement, “I did?!” Lotte tried to respond, despite the fact that she was being shaken.

“Y-yes,” she said, “and Diana was cast as the prince.” Akko was still grinning for about thirty seconds, before she realized the implications and turned entirely red, stopping in her tracks.

“Oh.  _ Ohhhhhhhhhhhh... _ ”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Rehearsals went by so quickly. Sure, they were a lot of work, but they were also a lot of fun thanks to the amazing cast. Well, except for Diana. Akko had tried to start conversations with her, and she had seemed like she was trying to avoid interacting with her at all. It got to the point where, one week before opening night, they still weren’t able to give a good performance to one another. 

Chariot took them aside and sat down with them.

“Girls,” she said, “I know you’ve both got a lot of potential, and you’re both amazing actresses. I don’t know why you aren’t able to play like you’re in love with one another, but you need to solidify your act before opening night. You’re both able to play romantic roles so well apart, and I know that you can do it together, but it’s up to you to figure out how to work together.” Akko nodded at her, and Diana was clearly listening, offering a tilt of her head.

“You’re going to need to practice your lines together outside of rehearsal,” said Chariot, “at this point, I think it’s the only way for you to solidify your act in time. Is that alright with you?” Both of them nodded this time, and Diana seemed to be avoiding both of their gazes.

“That means you, Diana,” said Chariot. The student looked up, surprised. 

“I understand,” she said, nodding again, “I’ll do my best.”

They were both dismissed, and Diana tried to immediately make herself scarce, but Akko ran after her.

“Hey, Diana!” she exclaimed. The woman stopped moving, waiting for her to catch up. “When do you wanna rehearse?”

“I’m… honestly not sure that I have time to rehearse with you,” said Diana, still refusing eye contact. She picked up the pace again, making Akko keep up with her.

“What is up with you?!” she demanded finally. Dianna looked to her for the first time in months.

“What do you mean?” she asked sharply. 

“You barely ever look at me, and you really seemed invested in auditions, but now it looks like you don’t even care about the play!” exclaimed Akko, “all of us are putting so much effort into it, we need you to work hard with us, too!”

“I am working as hard as I can, Akko,” said Diana, using a measured voice.

“You think I’m gonna believe that? From Diana Cavendish?” asked Akko, “you’re nothing short of a perfectionist, Diana! Even when you auditioned, your songs and acts were perfect, you conveyed just the right amount of emotion for you to seem entirely believable as a character! That was after only three days of rehearsal, so if you think that I’m just gonna let you walk away without giving the real show your all, you’re wrong!” Diana was clearly frustrated now. 

“I don’t know what you expect me to do, Akko,” she said coldly. 

“Rehearse with me,” demanded Akko, “we can get better together.”

“And what if I don’t  _ want _ to rehearse with you, Akko? Don’t think that I like you just because of what we’ve managed to accomplish in the past.” spat Diana. She was met with silence. Akko had fallen out of step for a moment, shocked, and before she had the chance to catch back up, Diana had arrived at her room and entered, throwing the door closed. Well, she supposed, that was very unprofessional of her. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Akko stood outside of the woman’s door, confused and hurt, before she decided to return to her own dorm room. She sat there for a moment, staring blankly at the ground while Lotte watched her nervously, before she sighed. A look of resolve crossed her face, and she took out her script, beginning to go over it again and again. Even if Diana wouldn’t try to get better, Akko could still improve her own performance. She was going to be the best Snow White that the world had ever seen, prince or no prince! 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Diana lay in bed, unable to fall asleep. Her own words stabbed at her heart, and she felt what she could only identify as guilt. She had lied to the woman. Of course she liked her. It was somewhat impossible for any rational human being  _ not _ to like Akko. In the moment, she had just freaked out and said anything that she could think of to avoid spending time alone with the other woman in a romantic setting. She… really didn’t need that. Diana sighed quietly, rubbing her temples in frustration.

Being a lesbian always felt so wrong, even when she knew that there was nothing wrong with it. It felt even worse when other girls didn’t know that she was lesbian, she felt… gross, predatory. Of course, she never prayed on girls, she forced herself to keep her eyes on her studies, but over time, Akko had managed to catch her attention. At first the girl had annoyed her more than words could explain. Over time, however, she had grown to genuinely and deeply value her friendship. One day, that friendship just turned into a want for something more.

A dumb, disgusting, creepy want for something more from the poor straight girl. Diana shuddered. It was times like these when she truly despised herself. It wasn’t Akko’s fault that she had a crush on her. Then again, it wasn’t Diana’s fault, either, but it sure felt like it was! Diana could feel herself hurting again. She, as an actress, would be genuinely able to just kiss Akko as an actress, and not apply any of her real feelings to it.

Still, even knowing that, she felt like everyone else knew how she felt for Akko. She felt like everyone was watching her and judging her, assuming that she was taking advantage of this girl. And she wasn’t! She really, really didn’t want to, but she couldn’t just back down now. She was going to hold back all of her emotions when she kissed the girl and feel nothing. Even so, she would feel guilty. 

A boy in the exact same situation wouldn’t feel guilty. Diana didn’t understand why she was any different, but she was. It just felt so much like she was lying to her friend, but if she told her, then it would make matters worse. 

When Akko came to her, she had just gone with her gut instinct and done what she always does. She pushed her away, hurt her, and did her absolute best to ensure that she didn’t come back. Dianna was sobbing silently now. Akko didn’t deserve that, and furthermore, she wanted Akko to come back. She wanted so badly to apologize, and just take back her words, but they had already been said.

Diana rolled onto her side, hugging a pillow. She decided, solemnly, that she was going to apologize to Akko and hope that she could bear being in a romantic setting with the woman without feeling too awful. That night was a sleepless one for both of them.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The following day, Diana found Akko at breakfast and made the executive decision to sit down at her table. Hannah and Barbara gasped, unsure of what to do, before tentatively sitting at a table nearby and watching her every move. Akko looked up nervously at her, waving a little. 

“Akko…” Diana began, “I’m truly sorry for what I said to you yesterday night. It wasn’t the truth, and it was intended to hurt you, which is  _ not _ okay. The truth is that I do care for you as a friend, I’m just scared of acting in a romantic way with you. I freaked out, and that was my response. I apologize, Akko.” Akko looked up for a moment, before jumping up and hugging her, tears streaming down her face.

“Diana!” she cheered, “I’m so happy! I thought we weren’t friends anymore!” Diana sighed, smiling a little and hugging her back. Even that action felt wrong to her, like she was abusing her friend’s trust, even though she was genuinely just trying to reciprocate the platonic affection.

“Now…” she began, “I can’t guarantee that I’m going to be good at it, but when would you like to rehearse?” Akko’s face lit up. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

They were running lines in Diana’s room, as it was a much larger, open space. It grew to be incredibly late. The sun outside had set, and Diana showed no sign of stopping their rehearsal. Akko had to admit that she was impressed at the girl’s stamina, but… she was still not quite there. It was obvious that she was holding herself back, and Akko didn’t quite know what to do to help her let go. 

“Diana…” Akko began, “you’re doing so well! Still, it feels like you’re holding yourself back.”

“I… know what you mean,” admitted Diana, “but I don’t know how to solve that problem, Akko.”

“Hmmm…” Akko thought for a moment, “the only thing I can think of is that you have to act like you’re really in love with Snow White. I won’t take it personally, don’t worry!” Diana looked at her.

“A...are you sure?” she asked, sounding somewhat timid. Akko nodded.

“Of course!” She exclaimed, smiling. Diana sighed, and decided to once again trust the woman. She closed her eyes for a moment, forgetting all of her emotions as Diana Cavendish. With a sigh, she let herself become the prince, and regard the world through the prince’s eyes instead of her own. This time, things went much smoother. At the end of their duet, Akko cheered.

“Yeah, Diana! That’s more like it!” she exclaimed. Diana blushed a little, smiling.

“Thank you, Akko,” she said, meaning it. She furrowed her brow. 

“There is something that I need to tell you, though,” she decided.

“Hmm?” asked Akko, cocking her head to the side.

“Akko… this is going to be difficult to hear,” Diana began, feeling her heart sink, “but I feel like it’s your right to know. I do like you romantically, Akko. I’m scared of taking this role seriously, because I feel like I’ll be taking advantage of you, and it feels wrong. I don’t want to keep doing it if it makes you uncomfortable.” She looked back up to meet Akko’s gaze, surprised when she saw the girl wearing a huge smile.

“I feel exactly the same!!” she exclaimed, jumping up from her seat to hug Diana.

“W-what?!” shrieked Diana, caught completely off-guard.

“I like you too! Romantically, I mean! I mean, how could I not?!” asked Akko, still hugging her. Tentatively, Diana returned the hug. 

“How… how long have you felt this way?” asked Diana, completely stunned.

“I kinda had a feeling once we went to your house,” answered Akko, “but I didn’t really realize the full extent of my feelings for you until a few months ago. I mean, Diana, you’re amazing!”

“I… I was not expecting this response, Akko,” said Diana, “I do not know how to react.”

“Don’t hold back anymore, Diana!” responded Akko, “you don’t have to be scared!” Diana paused, and an absolutely scandalous idea popped into her head.

“Can I do  _ anything _ ?” she asked quietly. Akko paused, thinking it over, before nodding. Diana darted her eyes to the side, blushing a little.

“Would it be quite alright with you if I were to kiss your cheek..?” she asked, voice so small that it was barely there. Akko laughed.

“Of course, Diana,” she responded. Diana looked up tentatively, before her eyes darted away and she quickly left a peck on the other woman’s cheek before pulling back and resting her head on her shoulder.

“I.. um… good,” she managed. Akko giggled. 

“You ready to run lines again?” she asked. Diana was blushing deeply, but she nodded affirmatively, and they prepared for the show.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Amanda smirked when she saw Diana and Akko on opening night, the former with her arm around the waist of the latter. 

“So,” she said, “the hero finally gets the girl, huh? It’s about time! Don’t think we didn’t see the little heart-eyes you guys made at each other.”

“You knew?!” demanded Diana. Amanda nodded.

“Yeah, even if you had been good at hiding it, Akko can’t keep her mouth shut,” she said.

“Hey!” exclaimed Akko, puffing out her cheeks.

“Quiet backstage!” whispered Chariot, “we’re about to call lights-up!” Diana nodded, and Akko watched as best she could from the wings. Croix was already decked out in her full evil-queen costume, standing in front of Woodward, who had agreed to serve as the mirror. The two of them were positioned far upstage, on a riser that was fashioned into the rook of a castle. Akko kissed Diana on the cheek before walking out to take her place center stage right, in front of a wishing well.

The curtain came up, and a dim spotlight illuminated Croix from below. She had her back to the audience, and was facing Woodward, who was clearly the center of attention.

“Slave in the magic mirror…” she purred, voice as smooth as silk, yet bearing an edge that could cut glass. As she spoke, Woodward illuminated, coming to life. Croix uttered her command to see the “fairest of them all” and that was when a magic wind blew, and thunder could be heard overhead. With a few harsh sparks and flashes, Woodward reluctantly showed Croix the image that she desired.

“Snow White!” exclaimed Croix, booming with rage. As she said her line, the lights above her vanished, and they came on above Akko and the wishing well. Heart pounding, she began her part of the duet. She danced whimsically around the stage as she sang, until she heard Diana’s voice join hers in song. Her heart skipped a beat, and the smile that came onto her face was entirely genuine as she felt herself harmonize with the woman. Diana finally made her entrance, singing “today.”

“Oh!” exclaimed Akko. She blushed, wringing her hands and appearing quite shy, before she ran away all together. Diana chased her across stage until she had convinced her to stop, and they sang together once again. The affection with which Akko regarded Diana as they sang was genuine, and she knew that the same was true for her partner. As they both held the final note and the crowd erupted with applause, it was only them in the universe. They both grabbed hands, smiling and running offstage. The lights went down for a moment, before the queen strode into the courtyard, followed by the huntsman, Amanda. 

She briefed her on the fact that she would have to kill Akko and bring back her heart as proof. The queen exited, and Amanda stood for a moment, rubbing her head in thought, before Akko entered from stage left. She found a tiny robot that must have been one of Constanze’s, and she tried to help it find its way home. As she was doing this, Amanda paced the stage, watching her and running her hands through her hair in distress.

“I can’t!” she exclaimed, stomping her foot, “I can’t do it!” She told Akko to run, run for her life, and so Akko fled. When she finally found her way to the seven-dwarve's cottage, she looked in as per usual, seeming confused. There was the song about cleaning, in which she and the robots cleaned the little cottage, before the dwarves arrived. Being a school for magic, they had actually employed real dwarves to play the roles. The rest of the play was somewhat of a blur, until Akko finally arrived at the time when she had eaten the apple. Without any regard for her own health, she fell onto the ground. When the dwarves returned, they gathered around her, as rehearsed, and took her to the stone table, where they laid her down. 

As the funeral procession started, something was wrong. Diana was watching Akko, of course she was, and she noticed that Akko was definitely not breathing. It wasn’t that she was pretending not to breathe, she wasn’t moving at all and the color was slowly draining from her skin. Her body was entirely limp. Diana’s heart froze, and she almost yelped when Sucy bumped into her.

“Sure hope that you’re actually her true love,” said Sucy.

“What?!” demanded Diana. 

“I was in charge of making the poison apple, so tonight I actually poisoned it. Only true love’s kiss will wake Akko.” Sucy grinned evilly. 

“Why would you do this?!” hissed Diana.

“For fun,” shrugged Sucy, walking off. Diana simmered, and she was going to get Chariot immediately, before she heard her queue. There was silence as she walked out. She looked around for a moment, before appearing to notice Akko for the first time. As soon as she recognized her, she ran up to her side and looked over her, holding her close, tears welling in her eyes. Akko was not moving at all. Breath hitching, Diana furrowed her brow. She dipped down tentatively, hesitating just before kissing Akko. What if it didn’t work? She shook her head, pushing aside the “what-if’s.” She had to try. Gently pressing her lips against those of her partner, she held her close, hoping beyond hope that she would get up.

There was no response. Akko’s lips were unnaturally cold, and Diana felt herself grow frantic. 

“Akko?” she asked, throwing character to the wind, “Akko, wake up… please…” the crowd began to murmur, and she furrowed her brow, real tears falling down her face.

“Akko, come on…” she kissed her again, desperate, before pulling back, “wake up! I… I love you, you jerk!” She dipped down for one final kiss, holding Akko as close as she could. This had to work. Please, she  _ couldn’t _ lose someone else. Suddenly, she felt something. Akko’s lips twitched for a moment. Then, they twitched again. After a moment, Diana was being kissed back, and she honestly didn’t have a care in the world for what the audience might have thought. She wrapped her arms fully around Akko as the girl shakily sat up, returning the gesture. 

Hesitant, Diana pulled back. She could see Akko staring up at her, smiling a little, looking a little dazed from the kiss. 

“I thought I lost you,” she said, loud enough for the audience to hear. She gave her one final kiss on the lips, before beginning their final duet. They looked up to one another, walking off-stage after they said their goodbyes to the dwarves. In that moment, there was nobody else. 

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! That was... a lot, even for me! I had a lot of fun writing it, and I hope that you guys liked it too! ^_^
> 
> Also, Sucy didn't legitimately poison Akko, she used a version of the poison which only puts the person into a deep sleep, so Akko was never in any real danger. Still, that was rude, Sucy!!


End file.
